Truest wisdom
by Matthew Fairchild
Summary: Remember how Will finally reunited with his parents during CP2? The exact same scene but told in Linette Herondale's pov ONE-SHOT


"A loving heart is the truest wisdom."- Charles Dickens

Linette pov

Five years,five years have passed since she had last seen her son Will.

She didn't know why Will would want to run away from home she and Edmund have been good parents Linette was sure of that. Now her daughter, Cecily has also left, leaving a letter stating that she was going to London "to bring Will back" when she had read the letter, she immediately passed out. All her children gone in a five years duration, first Ella then Will now Cecily.

"Master and Mistress Herondale. Will,master Will and Miss Cecily are outside..." Her palor maid,Shannon said hurridely.

Linette immediately dropped her fork she could feel herself tremble slightly. She must have mistoken, maybe Shannon was referring to Cecily instead of Will. Edmund on the other was simply stunned which meant that she hadn't misheard Shannon after all.

"Are you sure Shannon?" Linette asked her

"Yes mam I swear up and down that I'm telling the truth." She said

Linette immediately jolted up from her chair and ran to the door with Edmund trailing behind her.

Standing ouside was a young men with angular cheekbones,messy storm black hair and blue eyes deep as violets. Linette gasped. It was Gwilyn her son,he had grown no longer was he the small twelve year old now he'd grown he was a man.

"Gwilyn!"Linette cried out not believing that this was reality,it must be a dream she told herself and she would wake up a few moments later, she pinched herself on her forearm she felt the sharp pain. This was reality, Will was finally back home, after five years of waiting he was finally back. She felt tears,happy tears in her eyes.Her greatest wish has come true,Will was finally back.

Will stepped forward,Linette spread her arms and embraced him into a tight hug. "I knew you'd come back, I knew you would." Linette said through tears followed by a torrent of Welsh.

She turned towards Edmund who was stunned but smiling and holding his arms for Cecily who obliged.

A few moments later,Will pulled back and patted her shoulder. Linette laughed though her eyes were filled with tears. " You're taller than me Gwilyn." Linette muttered

"Little mother," Will said affectionately,just then, Linette gaze fell on a brown haired young women with stormy grey eyes and a young man with sandy hair and green eyes both of which looked to be around 17,Will's age. Linette eyes widened, the girl was she Will's love interest? And the boy, was he Will's parabati? She has only heard about parabati from Edmund ,judging by Will's distaste for the boy she could say otherwise.

"Mam and Dad this is Theresa Gray. We are engaged to be married next year." Will announced

Linette gasped in surprise. It was weird the last time she saw him he was a child,now he was engaged. Amazing how time passes,it only seemed like yesterday Will was a child,maybe next year she would be a proud grandmother.

Edmund's gaze immediately went to Gabriel and then to Cecily his eyes narrowing.

"And who is this gentleman." he asked

Will's grin widened "Oh, him." He said "This is Cecily's—friend Mr. Gabriel Lightworm."

Friend?Linette thought they must eh certainly more than friends if Cecily brought him here all the way from London to Wales. Perhaps Mr Lightworm planned to court her.

Gabriel or Mr lightworm,half in the act of stretching out his hand to greet Edmund,froze in horror.

"Lightwood." He sputtered "Gabriel Lightwood—"

"Will!" Cecily said breaking away from her father to glare at her brother.

Will looked at Theresa his blue eyes shining with love. Theresa looked back with the same intensity and opened her mouth to say something but it was too late she was laughing.

 **An: so this is my fanfiction how is it im planning to write a part two when linette found out Tessa is a** **warlock in order for me to write that i would like two reviews anyways thanks for reading**

 **-grace blackthorn**


End file.
